Roman Catholic Diocese of Latina-Terracina-Sezze-Priverno
The Italian Catholic Diocese of Latina-Terracina-Sezze-Priverno (Latin: Dioecesis Latinensis-Terracinensis-Setina-Privernensis), in Lazio, has existed under this name since 1986. It is the historic Diocese of Terracina, Priverno e Sezze, created in 1217, when the Diocese of Terracina was combined with the Diocese of Priverno and the Diocese of Sezze. It is immediately subject to the Holy See.12 Contents 1 History 2 Ordinaries 2.1 Diocese of Terracina 2.2 Diocese of Terracina, Priverno e Sezze 2.3 Diocese of Terracina-Latina, Priverno e Sezze 2.4 Diocese of Latina-Terracina-Sezze-Priverno 3 References History According to tradition, the first bishop of Terracina was St. Epaphroditus. The most ancient Christian record of the city is that of the martyrdom of St. Julianus, priest, and St. Cæsareus, deacon, who were cast into the sea under the emperor Trajan; in the third century St. Quartus (bishop?) suffered. The first bishop whose date is known with certainty is Sabinus (313). Among his successors were: an African priest, St. Silvianus, a fugitive during the Vandal persecution (about 443); Petrus (590), during whose episcopate the Jews were persecuted so severely in Terracina that Gregory the Great had to intervene; under Agnellus, former Bishop of Fundi, which city had been destroyed, the two dioceses were unite. The last three letters only of the name of another Bishop of Terracina, ... vsa, are preserved in an inscription (Corp. Inscr. Lat., X, I, 6419). Other bishops were: Joannes (969), who made the vow that the inhabitants of the city should offer each year 6,000 eels to the monastery of Monte Cassino; Ambrosius (1066), a Benedictine and ecclesiastical reformer; Gregorius (1106), a Benedictine surnamed Columna Ecclesiœ. About this time, if not earlier, the sees of Piperno (Privernum) and Sezze (Setia), situated on the side of the Lepinian hills, were united to Terracina. The union of the three dioceses was confirmed by Pope Honorius III (1217) during the episcopate of Simeone. Among his successors were: the Franciscan Fra Giovanni (1362), who consecrated the cathedral; Zaccaria Mori (1510), present at the Fifth Lateran Council; Ottaviano Rovera (1545), nuncio in Switzerland and Spain; Bernardo M. Conti (1710), brother of Pope Innocent XIII, cardinal. In 1725 Pope Benedict XIII restored the See of Piperno and Sezze, declaring them united œque principaliter. Bishop Francesco Antonio Mondelli (1805) was exiled in 1809, for refusing to take the oath of loyalty to Napoleon. The Cistercian Abbey of Fossa Nuova is within the territory of this see. The diocese, which is immediately subject to the Holy See,3 Guglielmo Aretini-Sillani served from April 1835 until his resignation in December 1853. Domenico Pecile (22 December 1983 - 27 June 1998) Giuseppe Petrocchi (27 June 1998 - 8 June 2013) Mariano Crociata (19 November 2013- ) Ordinaries Diocese of Terracina Erected: 1st Century Latin Name: Terracinensis Diocese of Terracina, Priverno e Sezze United: 17 January 1217 with the Diocese of Priverno and the Diocese of Sezze Latin Name: Terracinensis, Privernensis et Setinus Immediately Subject to the Holy See Marino Merula (18 Sep 1402 - 14 May 1404 Appointed, Bishop of Gaeta) Corrado Marcellini (6 Oct 1458 - 1490 Died) Francesco Rosa (bishop) (3 Mar 1490 - 1500 Died) Juan Gálvez (bishop) (18 Dec 1500 - 8 Aug 1507 Died) Oliviero Carafa (20 Aug 1507 - 13 May 1510 Resigned) Zaccaria de Moris (13 May 1510 - 1517 Died) Andrea Cibo (Cybo) (20 Apr 1517 - 1522 Died) Giovanni de Copis (29 Oct 1522 - 15 Aug 1527 Died) Antonio Bonsius (3 Jan 1528 - 1533 Died) Cinzio Filonardi (7 Nov 1533 - Nov 1534 Died) Cipriano de Caris ( 1534 - 1534 Died) Alessandro Argoli (13 Nov 1534 - 1540 Died) Ottaviano Maria Sforza (20 May 1541 - 1545 Died) Ottaviano Raverta (27 Nov 1545 - 1562 Died) Francesco Beltramini (21 Jun 1564 - 1575 Died) Beltramino Beltramini (5 Dec 1575 - 8 May 1582 Died) Luca Cardino (20 Aug 1582 - 14 Oct 1594 Died) Fabrizio Perugini (24 Apr 1595 - Jan 1608 Died) Pomponio de Magistris (28 Jan 1608 - 1614 Died) Cesare Ventimiglia (12 Jan 1615 - 23 Dec 1645 Died) Alessandro Tassi (25 Jun 1646 - 21 Nov 1647 Died) Francesco Maria Ghislieri (1 Feb 1649 - 1 Sep 1664 Appointed, Bishop of Imola) Pompeo Angelotti (15 Dec 1664 - 2 Mar 1667 Died) Ercole Domenico Monanni (22 Aug 1667 - Jun 1710 Died) Bernardo Maria Conti, O.S.B. (1 Dec 1710 - 3 Jun 1720 Resigned) Giovanni Battista Conventati, C.O. (3 Jul 1720 - 27 Nov 1726 Resigned) Gioacchino Maria Oldi, O. Carm. (9 Dec 1726 - 3 Nov 1749 Died) Callisto Maria (Vincenzo Antonio) Palombella, O.S.M. (1 Dec 1749 - 3 May 1758 Died) Francesco Alessandro Odoardi (11 Sep 1758 - 18 Jan 1775 Died) Benedetto Pucilli (29 May 1775 - 7 Apr 1786 Died) Angelo Antonio Anselmi (18 Dec 1786 - 26 Mar 1792 Appointed, Bishop of San Severino (Marche)) Michele Argelati, O.S.M. (11 Aug 1800 - 22 Mar 1805 Died) Francesco Antonio Mondelli (23 Sep 1805 - 26 Sep 1814 Appointed, Bishop of Città di Castello) Francesco Saverio (François-Xavier) Pereira (15 Mar 1815 - 2 Oct 1818 Appointed, Bishop of Rieti) Francesco Alberini (29 Mar 1819 - 24 Nov 1819 Died) Carlo Cavalieri Manassi (21 Feb 1820 - 19 Aug 1826 Died) Luigi Frezza (2 Oct 1826 - 15 Dec 1828 Appointed, Titular Archbishop of Chalcedon) Bernardino Panzacchi (20 Jan 1834 - 24 Dec 1834 Died) Guglielmo Aretini-Sillani (6 Apr 1835 - 4 Dec 1853 Resigned) Nicola Bedini (19 Dec 1853 - 29 Sep 1862 Resigned) Bernardino Trionfetti, O.F.M. (25 Sep 1862 - 23 Feb 1880 Resigned) Flaviano Simoneschi (27 Feb 1880 - 2 Jul 1883 Resigned) Tommaso Mesmer (9 Aug 1883 - 12 Dec 1892 Died) Paolo Emio Bergamaschi (12 Jun 1893 - 19 Jun 1899 Appointed, Bishop of Troia) Domenico Ambrosi (18 Sep 1899 - 17 Aug 1921 Died) Salvatore Baccarini, C. R. (7 Mar 1922 - 30 Jun 1930 Appointed, Archbishop of Capua) Pio Leonardo Navarra, O.F.M. Conv. (29 Jan 1932 - 2 Feb 1951 Resigned) Emilio Pizzoni (27 Mar 1951 - 6 Sep 1966 Resigned) Diocese of Terracina-Latina, Priverno e Sezze Name Changed: 12 September 1967 Latin Name: Terracinensis-Latinensis, Privernensis et Setinus Immediately Subject to the Holy See Arrigo Pintonello (12 Sep 1967 - 25 Jun 1971 Resigned) Enrico Romolo Compagnone, O.C.D. (9 Mar 1972 - 22 Dec 1983 Retired) Domenico Pecile (22 Dec 1983 - 27 Jun 1998 Retired) Diocese of Latina-Terracina-Sezze-Priverno Name Changed: 30 September 1986 Metropolitan: Archdiocese of Rome Giuseppe Petrocchi (27 Jun 1998 - 8 Jun 2013 Appointed, Archbishop of L'Aquila) Mariano Crociata (19 Nov 2013 - ) References 1.Jump up ^ "Diocese of Latina-Terracina-Sezze-Priverno" Catholic-Hierarchy.org. David M. Cheney. Retrieved March 20, 2016 2.Jump up ^ "Diocese of Latina–Terracina–Sezze–Priverno" GCatholic.org. Gabriel Chow. Retrieved March 20. 2016 3.Jump up ^ Catholic Encyclopedia article This article incorporates text from a publication now in the public domain: Herbermann, Charles, ed. (1913). "article name needed". Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: Robert Appleton. Category:Apostolic sees Category:Roman Catholic dioceses in Lazio Category:Latina, Lazio Category:Terracina Category:Dioceses established in the 1st century